


Bedroom Eyes

by Qayin



Series: Bedroom Eyes Chronicles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Star Derek Hale, Porn Star Stiles Stilinski, artsy and fancy porn director Lydia Martin, as in all characters work in the adult entertainment industry, porn is fake as fuck but the potential between Derek and Stiles is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qayin/pseuds/Qayin
Summary: Derek is three months into his work in the adult entertainment industry and is cast in a porno directed by artistic and praised Lydia Martin. This is his big break. He's also cast alongside Stiles Stilinski, one of the industry's biggest names and he can't help but feel excited in more ways than one.
Relationships: Aiden/Ethan/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: Bedroom Eyes Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161968
Kudos: 68





	Bedroom Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to work on my master's thesis, so obviously I spend the week writing this instead. Enjoy ~

The house at the address Derek had gotten was huge. It was a white, three stories colonial-style building with beautifully trimmed rose bushes at the front. The walkway up was ancient cobblestone, and there was a Porsche parked in front. It was certainly fancier than the sets he had worked at before, which made him kind of nervous. 

He hadn’t worked with Lydia Martin before, but he had seen some of her stuff, and it was pretty high-class compared to the stuff Derek had drabbled in beforehand. If this went well he could really see his career take off. Now, he wasn’t a snob, but he was getting tired of shooting violent porn; or just hard-drilling fucking until the money-shot came on someone’s tits, ass or face. 

Martin’s movies were artsy. There was a focus on things like lighting and colour, and erotic shots that no one had time for where Derek had started up and he wanted that. He liked to be proud of his work and he was certain that Martin as the director would take some of the weight off of his shoulders. 

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, and before long a young woman opened the door and smiled. 

“Hey, Derek, right?” she said and shot out a hand. “Malia Tate, Lydia’s assistant.” 

MaliaLiam ushered him inside. The house was just as fancy there and Derek had to take his shoes off at the door before Malia led him into a huge living room. The first thing he noticed was the floor to ceiling windows and how the room was bathing in sunlight. The second was the cameras already set up and ready, and the third thing was the group of people sitting around in sofas talking cheerfully with one another. 

When Derek stepped in Lydia stood and shook his hand with a sharp smile. 

“Just in time,” she said appreciatively. Martin was dressed in a smart pantsuit and her red hair was perfectly styled in waved curls, and the expression on her face told Derek she had no time for bullshit. 

“You’ve met Malia, this is Kira, my camerawoman and Allison my sound-technician, and that’s Erica, make-up artist extraordinaire,” Lydia said, then proceeded to introduce Derek to the actors, Scott McCall - who Derek recognized from some of his work - Jackson, two twins called Ethan and Aiden, Liam and then lastly - 

“Stiles,” Stiles said with a grin and shook his hand. Like Derek didn’t know who Stiles was. 

Besides Stiles practically being  _ the _ name in the business right now and had been that for years, as well as practically who Lydia Martin was known for, Stiles was just… hot. Derek was not ashamed to say that one of the reasons he’d gotten into porn was because he had watched Stiles’ porn beforehand, privately and thought that he could do that too. 

“Okay,” said Lydia and put her hands on her hips seriously. “Scene starts outside, Stiles, your family have just moved in next door and you have accidentally broken the neighbours’ windows.”

“With what?” Stiles asked. Lydia gave him a look but tossed a baseball at him. Derek tried to not pay attention to the way Stiles grinned brightly, or how he started twirling the ball around as Lydia continued. 

“You come to apologize, not realizing that your neighbours’ are werewolves, or that the pack is in heat,” Lydia said. Stiles laughed at that, a burst of infectious laughter that took away some of the offence of “werewolves in heat” as a plot device. 

As a born wolf Derek would never understand the stubborn idea humans had about werewolves going into heat like they weren’t people too, but he knew it was a huge trope that sold well, especially in the industry. 

As it was Lydia shrugged like she knew it was a bit weak and smiled somewhat apologetically to the werewolves sitting around her. Then her sharp attention turned to Derek and he straightened up somewhat. 

“Derek, you’re the alpha, so when Stiles talk to you, you’re the one to initiate a sort of payment for the window.” She pointed at Stiles. “Stiles - reluctantly turned on.” 

Stiles just gave a thumbs up at that. 

“I’m thinking we start with a blowjob and ejaculation.” Here Lydia looked at Kira who nodded. 

“We could do similar to  _ Paris in Summer, _ ” Kira said thoughtfully. They continued to talk about camera angles and lighting for a while, which Derek kind of spaced out from. 

“How long you’ve been alpha?” Stiles asked quietly. Derek looked at him and shrugged. 

“About a year and a half,” he said. “I inherited it from my sister.” 

“I’m sorry,” Stiles said, which to be honest was one of the better replies Derek had gotten. Most people treated the alpha-position like some great miracle and not like the loss that it was. 

“Thanks,” Derek said. Stiles smiled and turned back to Lydia just as Lydia and Kira finished with their discussion. 

“I think we should do Scott after, anal - Jackson, you and Scott have beef so some tension, a bit of arguing going on between the two of you,” Lydia said and pointed at Derek. “Alpha settles the argument, so probably tag-team in the end.

“Ethan and Aiden, double penetration - you’re okay with that, Stiles?” 

“Fuck yeah, let’s do it,” Stiles said, sounding almost bored and looked at his phone. Lydia didn’t seem to mind but turned to Liam. 

“Liam - sorry, but you’re the bitch. Cowboy on Stiles. We end with anal, Stiles and Alpha.” 

“What position?” Stiles asked. Lydia faced him and shrugged. 

“What do you want?” she asked. Stiles glanced at Derek and his dark eyes travelled over Derek’s body. For a moment he felt exposed in a way he wasn’t used to. Stiles chewed his lip thoughtfully, then turned back to Lydia. 

“Doggy?” he said. 

“You okay with that, Derek?” 

“Yeah,” Derek said and tried to ignore the blush that coloured his cheeks. “That’s fine.” 

“Cum shot on back and ass then,” Lydia said with a satisfied nod. “Any questions?” 

“Yeah,” said Stiles and tossed the baseball up in the air. “Should I actually break the window?” 

Lydia glared at him and Stiles grinned. “If you do you fucking pay for it.” 

Stiles laughed again, and the scene got set into motion. 

* * *

The crash was loud in the stillness of the street. The window the baseball had crashed into was huge and probably original. Stiles briefly considered running for it, but knew his dad would be pissed if he found out Stiles had fled the scene of a crime, so instead he trotted ruefully up and knocked on the backdoor. 

He stood out in the sun for a while, fighting the urge to run, then he heard someone on the other side of the door. The guy who answered had dark hair and the most gorgeous set of eyes Stiles had ever seen. Not to mention a thick pair of eyebrows and a freaking six-pack on display. No shirt, no body hair, except a string of black hair running down behind the line of his trousers. 

“I, uh, my - ball..?” Stiles swallowed and tore his eyes away from the six-pack. The guy watched him with a raised eyebrow, then looked around the yard. 

“Come on,” he said brusquely and moved aside for Stiles to step in. Stiles hesitated, then carefully stepped over the threshold. The guy walked down a corridor into a large living room. The sun was streaming in through the windows, and on the floor, Stiles’ baseball rested. 

A younger guy was busy cleaning up the glass, but when Stiles stepped in he quickly stood up with the shards. 

“You can leave, Liam,” Stiles’ guide said and picked up the baseball from the floor. Liam dashed off with the glass after just one more glance in Stiles’ direction. Stiles turned to face hot six-pack dude and swallowed again. 

Six-pack dude pinned Stiles under a curious look and mindlessly fiddled with the ball. The room felt almost electric and it made Stiles squirm. 

“I’m sorry about the window, um..?” 

“Derek,” hot six-pack dude said. 

“Sorry?” 

“Derek,” said Derek. “My name.” 

“Oh,” Stiles said, then his manners returned. “Um, Stiles.” 

Derek raised an eyebrow again but didn’t take his eyes off him. 

“So are you going to pay for the window, or..?” Derek asked, amused. Stiles blushed and glanced at it. On the inside, it looked even older, which made him nervous. He couldn’t really afford to fix it. But he couldn’t very well say no, either, especially to hot six-pack Derek. 

“Yeah,” Stiles said more determinedly than he felt. Derek’s eyes; such an interesting colour, green, or maybe hazel - opal and multicoloured; raked over him. 

“You can’t afford it,” Derek said, not unkindly but just stating facts. Stiles deflated and looked at the window again. Slowly he shook his head.

“I could do something else,” he offered. “Do you have a dog? I could walk it! Or, wash your car, or…” 

He lost his train of thought because Derek still hadn’t looked away from him. Derek smiled, and it was distracting. 

“I don’t have a dog,” he said like it was inside joke. Stiles shifted on his feet and frowned lightly. 

“Something else, then?” he asked hopefully. Derek looked over him once again, slowly and sensually, which caused Stiles skin to prickle besides himself. 

“Okay,” Derek said and held out the baseball. Stiles swallowed and carefully crossed the distance between them. He took the ball, but Derek didn’t release it. Instead, they stood, face to face, and watched each other. 

Up close, Derek was even more beautiful. His beard was sharp and trimmed, the kind that looked like it could cut you. His eyes were mesmerizing. 

“You are very pretty,” said Derek. Stiles swallowed and briefly glanced down at Derek’s six-pack. The movement did not go unnoticed by Derek. He smiled just a little, which made him look mysterious and intriguing at the same time. 

Stiles licked his lips nervously. When he did, Derek’s eyes settled on them. Stiles could feel his body tremble a little. 

“We could work something out about the window,” Derek said. His eyes didn’t move from his lips.

“I-” Stiles murmured. He licked his lips again, and Derek’s eyes went from that beautiful opal green to red, alpha, werewolf red. Stiles breath caught in his throat. Derek put his head to the side, questioningly and his hand hovered just over Stiles’ neck. 

“Okay,” said Stiles and Derek placed his hand on Stiles’ skin. His thumb caressed up and down, then slid Stiles’ flannel shirt off from his shoulder. 

Derek stepped the last distance between them and jerked Stiles’ t-shirt off of him, then he pressed their lips together in a passionate, dominant kiss. Stiles mewled into it and he could feel Derek grin against him. 

Hesitantly, like he wasn’t sure if he was allowed or not, Stiles placed his hands on Derek’s chest and started feeling up the six-pack. 

Derek kissed in a way Stiles had never been kissed before. It was like he had been suffocating and suddenly were able to breathe again. Stiles never wanted to stop kissing if this was how it felt. 

When Derek pulled away Stiles was panting and trembling, and the only thing Derek had touched was his chest and back. 

“Take off your clothes,” Derek ordered, and Stiles stumbled to carry it out. He unzipped his jeans and shoved both trousers and underwear down. His dick was getting hard, which made him blush as Derek watched with an amused grin on his face. 

Derek stepped back and took off his own trousers at a calmer pace, then he sat down on the big, white couch and spread his legs. 

His dick was big and hard, and Stiles’ mouth watered at the sight. Derek crocked his head, like a challenge, like daring him to do something. Stiles licked his lips and carefully slid down onto his knees. 

He reached out, but before his hand could touch Derek’s dick Derek made a disapproving sound in the back of his throat. 

“Mouth, pretty thing,” he said huskily. Stiles looked up at his face and his own cock twitched at the sight. Stiles shifted, placed his hand on Derek’s warm thigh instead and brought his mouth to Derek’s dick instead. 

He reached out his tongue to touch the tip of the head and - 

* * *

“Stiles, straighten your neck,” Lydia ordered from behind the camera. Stiles actually rolled his eyes up at Derek, but pulled away slightly and elongated his neck. 

“Pouty lips, innocent eyes,” said Lydia. Derek watched Stiles’ mouth as he pouted, then Stiles moved his lips back to the head of Derek’s dick. The lips barely ghosted past, sending shivers over him. Stiles’ tongue reached out and licked, Kira and the camera went in for a closeup. 

* * *

Stiles reached out his tongue to touch the tip of the head and Derek moaned softly at the contact. He opened his lips, slowly taking more of Derek’s dick into his mouth. 

Stiles had never done something like this, but after a few bobs he realized he practically had no gag-reflex whatsoever, so he took Derek’s dick all the way down his throat and bobbed his head up and down as he had seen in pornos. 

Derek moaned on occasion at his work, a rough kind of sound that shot sparks through his entire being and settled somewhere in his painfully hard dick. Stiles whimpered as Derek’s hand buried itself in his hair and Derek started controlling his movements, and then Derek pulled his cock free and shot his jizz all over Stiles’ face. 

Stiles did his best to catch as much of it into his mouth, but a lot dribbled out. He watched as Derek panted above him, then reached out and smeared some of the sperm around. Derek pressed his thumb into Stiles’ mouth so Stiles’ wrapped his lips around it and sucked. 

“Who’s this?” another voice asked. Stiles didn’t pull his eyes away from Derek, but Derek turned his alpha-red eyes away from Stiles and looked at the newcomers. 

“Stiles,” Derek said huskily. “He’s repaying us for breaking the window.” 

Derek pulled his thumb out from Stiles’ mouth and Stiles immediately missed it. Reluctantly he turned to face the newcomers, and to his embarrassment, there were five of them. One of them was the young guy, Liam, that had been picking up the shards before, but the others were new for Stiles. 

He watched them nervously. There was a guy with spiky dark-brown hair who was almost as ripped as Derek - or correction, they were  _ all _ almost as ripped as Derek - but the brunet was the one who stepped forth with a grin. 

“Oh, is he?” he asked and grinned. He had a sweet smile, which was a little at odds with the way his eyes burned with desire as he watched him. Stiles nervously licked his lips and followed the guy’s hands as they lowered to his crotch and unzipped his jeans. 

“May I?” the guy asked and looked to Derek. Derek shrugged and rested his arm over the backrest of the couch, the very image of casualness. 

“Go ahead, Scott,” Derek said and looked back at Stiles with interest. The guy, Scott, pushed his jeans down and stepped out of them. His dick was already at half-mast. Stiles watched it and Scott started tugging at it, causing it to grow stiffer. 

“Get on your hands and knees?” Scott said, and again it was kind and soft, and completely the opposite of the way he looked like he was the big bad wolf ready to devour Stiles. 

Stiles glanced at Derek who raised his eyebrow again and grinned. That challenge. Stiles shifted around until he was on his hands and knees, and Scott appeared next to him and cupped his ass. 

Stiles moaned beside himself and Scott pressed a finger past his anus. He hissed and squirmed, but Scott placed a hand on his hip, keeping him from moving. The finger pushed around a few times, allowing Stiles to adjust to the feeling. 

He gasped when Scott added another finger and arched his back. His feet toes were curling at the feeling and he hardly knew what to do with it. 

“You’re already ready, aren’t you?” Scott said in a husky voice. It was the kind that suggested that Stiles was a major slut and that it turned Scott on immensely. Stiles nodded because he did feel ready. He felt like he needed something or else he’d explode. 

Scott chuckled, then the fingers pulled out of Stiles’ ass and got replaced with Scott’s dick. He shoved his way inside and Stiles groaned and dropped his head down on the floor. Scott gripped his hips so hard they were sure to bruise, and Stiles found that he liked it. 

“Fuck, you’re tight,” Scott mumbled in bliss, then he started moving. 

Moans spilt past Stiles’ lips. He couldn’t keep them in. He could barely do anything but to take the quick, hard rhythm Scott started. His mind felt fuzzy, which is why he missed the fight that erupted behind him between Scott and another werewolf. Scott didn’t stop fucking Stiles, so maybe he was excused from it. He did notice Derek’s commanding voice as he stepped in and broke the fight off. 

“Jackson, learn to fucking share,” Derek snapped. Stiles pushed his head back up to see what was going on. Derek was still on the couch. His dick was hard and Stiles wanted nothing more than to take it into his mouth again. Instead, another guy, the one Stiles’ assumed was Jackson, who had been fighting with Scott apparently, appeared in front of Stiles. 

He too was naked, and his dick was red and glistening, so Stiles just opened his mouth and popped the dick inside him. Scott snapped his hips at a vicious angle, which caused Jackson’s dick to slide all the way into Stiles’ throat. Still no gag-reflex. Stiles just moaned and Jackson gasped above him. 

It made Stiles feel powerful, the way they sounded as they enjoyed his body. His own dick was hard as a rock, and it was feeling terribly neglected. Unfortunately, Stiles needed both hands to support the position he was in, sandwiched between Scott and Jackson, otherwise, he would have desperately jerked himself off. 

He felt Scott tense behind him and pull out, shooting his load all over Stiles’ ass. 

“Fuck,” Scott groaned. Soon after that Jackson shot his load half in Stiles’ mouth, half on his face. Stiles swallowed down all he got a hold of, then as he sat back on his knees he used his hand to collect the sperm and push it into his mouth. 

Scott and Jackson moved away, and in turn, two twins stepped up next to Stiles. 

“Our turn,” one of them said and offered Stiles a hand. Stiles observed them hesitantly, then took the help and stood up. 

“I’m Ethan,” the guy who helped him said, then he nodded to his brother. “That’s Aiden.” 

“Hi,” Stiles said shyly, but then Ethan kissed him harshly and picked him up. Stiles squealed and automatically wrapped his legs around Ethan’s waist. 

Behind him, Aiden moved and placed his hands on Stiles’ hips. Quickly Aiden had moved Stiles into position so Stiles sank down on Ethan’s dick. 

Stiles groaned, then let his head fall back on Aiden’s shoulder as he too pressed into Stiles. 

The twins moved in the same rhythm, and Stiles felt like he was dying, but in a good way. He moaned and mewled and clawed at shoulders and gripped hair harshly as they fucked him. It was amazing. Stiles had never felt something like this before. He wasn’t sure how he’d go on living without it, once it was over. 

Ethan and Aiden came at the same time, and they growled as they did. Stiles gasped as they filled him up. Ethan carefully released him and Stiles slid down to stand between the twins. His legs barely supported him, so Ethan reached out and stabilized him. 

* * *

“Shall we take a break?” Lydia asked from the camera. “Stiles, a break?” 

“Fuck yes,” Stiles mumbled, still sandwiched between the twins. One of them laughed, and Derek watched as Stiles swatted after him, but he was grinning too. Malia appeared with a robe and some water for Stiles, who tore open the bottle and drank half the content in greedy gulps. 

“Let’s take an hour, lunch is on its way,” Lydia said. Derek accepted a robe from Malia and wrapped it around himself. 

The group of people tagged off in little teams. Derek saw as the camerawoman, Kira, wrapped her arms around Scott. Liam followed with them. Jackson and the twins kind of gravitated together and Lydia and Malia started chatting with each other. Then Stiles appeared next to Derek. 

“Come on, I want to get some sun,” Stiles demanded, then turned and walked out from the living room. Derek blinked but followed him. 

True to his word, Stiles stepped out into the sunfilled patio and sat down in one of the loungers. He looked like he belonged in the rich surroundings like he had just bought the house and had some money to burn. As far as Derek knew Stiles did, because there was lots of money to be made in the business, and Stiles was the best right now. 

Derek sat down next to Stiles in one of the loungers and watched him. He had his eyes closed and faced turned towards the sun. Derek wondered why he’d even asked for Derek to join him. 

“How long you’ve been working?” Stiles asked then. He didn’t turn away from the sun, didn’t open his eyes, but at least he was talking to him. 

“Three months,” Derek said. Stiles nodded. 

“You’re gonna do well,” he said. He sounded damn certain of that. Derek fought the blush from the compliment. 

“Thanks,” he said awkwardly. “How long have you been working?” 

Stiles laughed and actually tore his face away from the sun. 

“Ugh, years?” He shook his head. “Started when I was eighteen. Lots of money to be had while you’re still technically a teen.” 

“Yeah, I’ve heard that,” Derek said. Stiles looked at him and smiled. 

“You just moved here?” Derek just nodded. Stiles watched him seriously and the smile widened. “You don’t talk much, do you?” 

Derek raised an eyebrow, then shook his head. Stiles laughed and turned his face back towards the sun. 

“That’s okay, my cheerful persona will wear you down eventually.” 

“We’d have to spend time together for you to wear me down,” Derek commented. He saw Stiles’ grin grow, if possible, even wider. 

“Alright, I’m free Saturday,” he said cheerfully. “I’ll show you all the sights, how ‘bout that?” 

Derek had work scheduled Saturday, but at Stiles’ words he had to practically fight off the grin from his face. He too turned to face the sun. 

“Okay,” he said casually. “But you’re paying.” 

Stiles laughed. 

* * *

Stiles carefully slid down between the twins. His legs barely supported him, so Ethan reached out and stabilized him. 

“Thanks,” Stiles mumbled and squirmed around to regain some of his strength. When Aiden moved away from his back, however, Stiles practically slid down on the couch opposite of Derek, who still observed him like a hungry wolf. 

Stiles’ own dick was still hard and unattended, weeping from lack of stimulation. He kept eye contact with Derek, and to his surprise, it was Derek who broke it. 

Derek looked over to the younger guy he had named Liam before. Stiles followed his gaze just in time to see Liam blush and shyly walk over to him. 

He may be blushing, but once he reached Stiles he put his hands on Stiles’ shoulders and climbed onto his lap. Liam kissed him with teeth and - 

* * *

“Liam, more innocence, you’re the young one,” Lydia said from behind the camera. 

“No, it’s hot, do what you were doing,” said Stiles from underneath Liam. Liam laughed. 

* * *

Liam kissed him with all teeth and reached down and grabbed Stiles by the dick. Stiles gasped at finally getting some friction on himself, and Liam shoved his tongue deeper into Stiles’ mouth at that. 

They fumbled around a little, then Liam shifted and guided Stiles’ dick into his ass. Stiles moaned as Liam began moving; milking him at a brutal pace. 

Liam was so fucking tight, and the only reason Stiles didn’t come there and then was because Derek had his incredible eyes on him through the entire thing, and he felt like coming too quickly would be failure. He had never felt this way before, but something in Derek’s eyes just challenged him and made him want to prove himself. 

So he placed a hand between himself and Liam and wrapped his fingers around Liam’s dick. Stiles wouldn’t be the one to come first, that thing was sure. 

Liam moaned and arched his back at the contact, his fingernails growing into claws that definitely would leave a mark later and came all over their stomachs and chests. Liam tightened around him and Stiles allowed himself a moment of victory before he too came inside of him. 

They kept messily kissing until suddenly Derek was standing next to them. He nudged Liam, who reluctantly pulled away and climbed off of Stiles’ lap. 

Stiles looked up hesitantly at Derek and observed him. His eyes were red again, not that gorgeous shade of light green - very hard to describe. Stiles found that the red eyes were just as bit as beautiful as the green ones. He swallowed, suddenly nervous. 

“Um, hi?” he asked. 

Derek crooked his head and smiled, something between predatory and amused and - 

* * *

“Sorry,” Stiles said and turned away from Derek. His brown eyes sought out Lydia and the camera, and Derek felt - disappointed that they left him. “But isn’t this like a frantic kiss kind of moment?” 

Derek tore his eyes away from Stiles and looked at Lydia. She looked thoughtful. Her gaze was on Stiles, but it seemed like her mind was somewhere else entirely - probably rethinking the scene. 

With Stiles’ question Derek realised that he was right. This should be a frantic kiss kind of moment. Derek just wasn’t sure if it was because the movie would be better because of it, or because he really wanted to frantically kiss Stiles. He also couldn’t decide if that want was a problem or not. 

He had just been in the industry for three months, but he had gotten a lot of work. He had that physique that just appealed to people - guys could either fantasise about being him, fucking him, or having him fuck them and the same probably applied to girls, too. Except that they maybe didn’t fantasize about  _ being _ him to the same extent. 

He knew he was hot. Other people found him hot. He had worked with other hot people. Besides some of the violent roles he had been cast in he enjoyed the work. He took pride in it, and it was flattering that people found his work sexy. Sometimes that was even sexy for him, thinking how other people enjoyed watching his movies. 

But even if he had enjoyed his work, he hadn’t…  _ wanted _ quite the same way he wanted what was happening here between him and Stiles. It was weird, and he wasn’t sure what to do about it. 

Falling in love with co-workers was something people asked him about when they found out about his work. Now, he obviously wasn’t saying he was falling in love with Stiles, but he was excited about their hang-out Saturday. He was excited about Stiles off-hand comment that his charm would warm Derek up to him eventually. 

So, he wasn’t in love with Stiles, but there was definitely potential between them. Derek was pretty sure Stiles felt it too, otherwise he couldn’t figure out why Stiles had asked him to spend the Saturday with him. 

“Yes, I think you’re right,” Lydia said eventually. “Okay, rehashing of the scene; we’ve had lots of doggy anyways. Let’s do face-to-face; I want fucking ravishing, intensity to the nines, alright?” 

“You do realise pornos don’t win Oscars, right?” Stiles teased. Lydia snorted and grinned. 

“I can take another AVN award,” Lydia said and pushed her perfectly styled hair back over her shoulder. “Are you seriously going to say no to another?” 

Stiles sighed loudly and somewhat comically at that. “I suppose I could squeeze a fourth one in between my pop vinyls.” 

At that Scott started laughing behind Derek, and after a moment the entire room was chuckling. 

“Humble, dude,” Scott said. Stiles shrugged and gestured in a what-can-you-do kind of way. He looked at Derek and grinned faintly, and yep, there definitely was potential between them. 

* * *

Derek crooked his head and smiled, something between predatory and amused and then he pounced on Stiles. The force knocked Stiles down onto the couch, and then they were kissing viciously. Stiles moaned and laced his fingers through Derek’s hair, not giving a fuck about if that was allowed or not. 

If Stiles had thought Liam’s kisses were passionate they were nothing compared to this. Stiles felt like he couldn’t breathe but he had no intention of breaking away anytime soon. He gasped and mewled and the sounds would honestly have been embarrassing if he had the mindset to care about it right now, but he didn’t, and Derek responded to his sounds with a growl that made Stiles half-hard again. 

It was a mixture of fear and just damn excitement. He snuck one hand to Derek’s back and clawed over the warm skin. Derek manoeuvred himself between Stiles’ legs and he spread them wantonly, still kissing like his life depended on it. 

Derek grabbed hold of his hips and then Stiles felt the head of Derek’s dick press against his rim. It was sensitive as all-fuck, but if Derek didn’t fuck him now he’d die. He’s pretty sure that if Derek tried to stop, Stiles would find a way to overpower the alpha werewolf and ride him until they both passed out. 

And luckily he didn’t have to find a way to overpower an alpha werewolf, because said alpha werewolf pushed into him like he couldn’t wait either. Stiles groaned and arched up into the little space between their bodies. 

Derek started a pace Stiles was maybe starting to think were natural for werewolves, and unfortunately for Stiles, eventually he had to pull away to breathe. Derek started kissing down his throat instead, so Stiles pressed his head back into the pillows for more space and panted and clawed over Derek’s back. 

He was leaving marks, but they were healing as quickly as they appeared, and Stiles found that he liked that. 

After what felt like hours, breathless, rock-hard hours of Derek hitting his prostate at every thrust Stiles couldn’t hold back anymore and he came. As he did Derek pulled away to stare down at him, his eyes thick and heavy with lust. 

Stiles came over his stomach and chest, and some went on Derek’s stomach too. 

He was putty on the sofa, so the only complaint he had when Derek pulled his dick out of him was to whine. Then he observed as Derek jerked himself off, and then shot his own cum all over Stiles’ stomach too. And honestly, he couldn’t complain about that, because that was fucking hot as all hell. 

He found his mind being completely buzzed out, but his smart-mouth wasn’t so mellowed out yet, so while he felt brave he met Derek’s gaze and held it. 

“So, how many more payments for the window?” he asked. Derek watched him, his eyes warm and amused. He glanced over to the window like he was assessing it. 

“Oh, unfortunately, a lot more,” he practically purred. “That window was a hundred and fifty years old.” 

Stiles swallowed, but the warmth in Derek’s voice took the edge of his nerves. Instead, he glanced at the broken window as well. 

“Same time tomorrow?” he asked. 

Derek just grinned. 

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I'm almost ashamed for writing this, except that I enjoyed it from start to finish so I guess I'm not that ashamed. Please leave a comment if you got this far!


End file.
